THE BLOODLINE OF LEGEND
by Jinchuriki94
Summary: What if instead of summoning Gamabunta when pushed of the cliff, he unlock the Rinnegan. Starts at thrid stage of chunin examns. rated m for language, blood, and some sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 **

**T**he crowd was cheering loudly for the start of the last stage of the Chunin selection exam. 'How troublesome' thought Shikamaru, 'Naruto and Sasuke aren't here yet. And that Dosu guy isn't here either. That's less fighting for me but its troublesome how everybody seems to be disappearing'. "IT'S TIME FOR THE START OF THE CHUNI EXAMS FINAL!" shouted the proctor so everybody could hear him. As if on cue a blond shinobi wearing an orange coat with black flame's appeared in a swirl of leaves. "Hey guys, did I miss anything" asked Naruto.

"Actually you just made it" replied Genma. "FIRST MATCH; NEJI HYUUGA VS. NARUTO UZUMAKI: BEGIN".

"What's up with your eyes, dobe?" asked the arrogant Hyuuga. "Neji; we could go back and forth insulting each other all day, or we can fight" was the blonds reply. He took out a long, black metal pole and threw it at the nearest wall. "I will beat you in two moves, Neji. But so you wont look too bad I'll let you have the first move". This pissed the genin off, 'where dose the dobe get off insulting me like that? I am a Hyuuga. Fate has decided that I will win'.

He charged his blond adversary and used the Hyuuga secret ougi "**Eight trigrams: one hundred and twenty eight palms**". Naruto didn't even try to dodge the attack as each on hit their mark. He collapsed to the ground in a heap. 'What' thought the Hyuuga head in the stands, 'a branch member learning our prized ougi, this shouldn't be possible'.

"So much for beating me in two strikes, huh dobe. Procter call the match, he won't be getting up". "Not so fast". Neji turned around to see the dobe back on his feet. 'What, that's not possible. All the hits landed perfectly'.

"I bet your wondering how I'm standing, our how I'm still alive. Remember at the beginning of the fight when I threw a metal pole into that wall" he said while pointing. "I had access chakra stored in their just to combat you Jyuuken. Now, it's my turn". Naruto started to form a **Rasengan** in one hand when he held out his other hand saying "**Banshou Ten'in**". Neji flew at the blond and Naruto held out the **Rasengan** as Neji flew into it. This caused him to spiral in to the wall on the other side of the ring. When he hit he spewed out a liter of blood, then fell out of the wall. "Be happy I held back on that Rasengan, if I didn't you would have been dead. You say fate controls everything, that a loser couldn't beat a genius. Well, you're wrong".

"WINNER OF THE FIRST MATCH: NARUTO UZUMAKI". The crowd was silent at first, and then they burst into cheers. "I can't believe it, Naruto actually won" said his pink haired teammate.

"Hey sakura, do you recognize any of the moves that he just used". "No, none at all" se replied. 'Way to go, Naruto-kun' (GUESS WHO).

**UP IN THE KAGE BOOTH **

"**A **pathetic match, the Hyuuga lost pretty damn early in the match. But the blond one intrigues me. He knows the Rasengan, a personal move of your **Yondaime **I believe. Then there was that move I never even heard of" said the 'Kazekage'. "It seems that Naruto-kun has met Jiraiya" replied Sarutobi. "Do you know if he is in the stadium watching his students match" asked the wind shadow. "To be honest with you Kazekage-dono, I didn't know he was back in the village". "Is that so". 'Fuck, if that idiot is here that will make things harder for me' thought Orochimaru.

His musings were cut short when he herd "WILL SASUKE UCHIHA AND GAARA OF THE SAND: PLEASE COME DOWN".

**AUTHORS NOTES **

**YES I KNOW THIS IS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I PLAN ON HAVING THE REST FO THE FIGHTS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**I DON'T CARE IF YOU PEOLE THINK THIS IS OVER DONE BUT I FEEL LIKE DOING THIS. **

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW PEOPLE ARE READING THIS.**


	2. Pervert and a DEMON

**CHAPTER 2 **

**A PERVERT AND A DEMON**

"What do you mean he isn't here yet?" asked the aged kage. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but Sasuke Uchiha has yet to arrive. What should we do?" responded the scared chunin. "We have no choice but to disqualify him". "Come now Hokage-dono, I say we give him extended time to get here" said the Kazekage. "But that won't be fair to the other competitors" retorted Sarutobi. "True, but I'm not saying it for his sake but for yours. Daimyo's from all over have come to watch this specific fight. It won't be wise not to give them what they want" said the disguised sanin. "Very well, tell the proctor that Sasukes match will be postponed".

**BACK DOWN IN THE RING **

"I understand" Genma said before announcing to the crowd "THE FIGHT BETWEEN SASUKE UCHIHA AND GAARA OF THE DESERT WILL BE POST PONED. SO WILL SHINO ABURAME AND KANKURO PLEASE COME DOWN". At this the crowd started to boo and hiss (yes hiss). 'This isn't good' the sand shinobi thought, 'I can't show them the upgrades I did on Karasu yet'.

"PROCTOR I FORFIT" yelled Kankuro. "WINNER BY DEFAULT: SHINO ABURAME". The crowd started to complain again. Things like "What the fuck, I took a day off for this" and "Give us the Uchiha", were heard in the stands.

"NEXT MATCH BETWEEN SHIKAMARU NARA AND TEMARI WILL BEGIN. WILL BOTH COMPETERS PLEASE COME TO THE STAGE". 'This is so troublesome; I have to fight a girl. I guess I'll just forfeit'. Naruto could tell Shikamaru was about to forfeit so he did the one thing he could think of "**Shinra Tensei" **to propel him into the stage. Now what the blond didn't take into account for was how close Shikamaru was standing to the little gate thing. Shikamaru went flipping head over heels into the stadium and crashed into Temari. They landed on top of each other with their genitals lined up so it looked like they were in the 69 position.

As soon as Temari realized this she pushed Shikamaru off her with a look that was a cross of pissed off and embarrassed. She took her fan and yelled "YOU PERVERT" on top of her lungs and swung the fan sending Shikamaru into the wall. 'Naruto you bastard, I'll get you for this' thought Shikamaru. Up in the stands the elder Nara thought 'my wife won't let me hear the end of this when we get home'.

After peeling himself out of the wall he made a break for the trees. "Hiding will get you no where you pervert" shouted the blond kunoichi. That's where she was wrong. Hiding allowed the Nara to take stock and come up with a strategy. 'Let's see, I have ten kunai, 20 meters of ninja wire, 2 exploding tags, and 2 flash bombs' thought Shikamaru. He then went into his thinking pose to come up with a strategy. 'That's it' he thought, finally coming up with a plan. He threw to kunai at his opponent and she deflected them with her fan. He repeated this process but this time both kunai had ten meters of wire and exploding tags.

Little did Shikamaru know he just made a big mistake. Those were not the usual exploding tags he used, his mom put in weaker ones. How weak? Well…when the two tags exploded they were just strong enough to destroy the bottom part of her dress. When the smoke cleared it revealed a Temari with her top half on and a pink thong that disappeared into her ass so it looked like she was wearing nothing.

This had an immediate effect. The guys (and some girls) had nose bleeds and started taking pictures. His father just thought 'you're making it worse for the both of us' while Temari started to shake with rage and embarrassment. Before she could do anything she found herself unable to move.

She looked up and saw that her opponent had managed to catch her in his Jutsu. "**Kagemane no jutsu** success. Look I didn't mean for any of this to happen". When he said while taking off his jacket so that she could rap it around her waste, but he forgot that he had her in his jutsu, causing her to rip off her blouse revealing her c-cup breasts in a pink lace bra. "Proctor, permission to flee the stadium in fear" asked the Nara. "Permission granted". With that he released the jutsu and ran to the nearest door for his life. Temari just stood there shocked, then the fact of her begin only in her underwear finally set in she ran for the hotel room for a change of clothes. "WINNER BY DEFAULT: TEMARI". The crowd cheered, not for the winner but for the fact they got a free peek show at the chunin exams. Naruto was happy that he was smart enough to record the entire fight.

**IN THE STANDS **

"I'm so going to kill that pervert" yelled Sakura. "Get in line forehead; I'm going to be the one to kill him".

Kiba was roaring with laughter while Hinata was just blushing.

**BACK IN THE RING **

"THE FINAL FIGHT FOR ROUND ONE OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS; SASUKE UCHIHA AND GAARA OF THE SAND. COME DOWN NOW OR BE DISQUALIFIED". As if on cue a shushin

revealed Sasuke and his sensei Kakashi. "Sorry, hope we're not late" asked the lazy Jonin. "Actually you made it with three seconds to spare" replied Genma. "Hey Kakashi, you just missed the best fight, Shikamaru actually managed to strip his opponent" Naruto said while walking up to his sensei. "Really, that's to bad". "Don't worry I managed to record the entire thing, yours for just fifty ryo" said the blond shinobi. "Fair enough Naruto" his sensei said while taking out his wallet "by the way nice threads. And what's with the sun glasses".

"Like them, they were Ero-senins idea". "Will you to please clear the stage, we are in the middle of the exams" said an annoyed proctor. "Right sorry about that" they said while completing the transaction.

"WITH THAT OUT OF THE WAY THE MATCH BETWEEN GAARA AND SASUKE; BEGIN" exclaimed the proctor while jumping out of the way. Sasuke took the initiative and threw some shuriken at the sand shinobi. This was blocked as a clone of sand rose and caught the shuriken in its hand. The raven head then went into a taijutsu battle only to have every single attack blocked by the initial sand wall.

**IN THE STANDS**

"Kakashi, how did you manage to get your student up to that speed in just one month" asked the bushy browed jounin. "I had Sasuke use the information he got from fighting Lee in order to improve his taijutsu" answered Kakashi. "How could you…" "Gai calm down" Naruto spoke up. "If you watch closely you can tell that his style is still sloppy, and his punched are nothing compared to Lees. Also the teme is using chakra at the bottom of his feet to enhance his speed so he won't be able to keep this up for long. So in reality all he got from watching Lee was the basic style" informed the blond.

"But" he continued, "there is still something that I'm still curious about. Sensei, you saw Lees fight against Gaara so you know taijutsu is useless. What else did you teach him" inquired Naruto. "If you watch the fight, you will see soon enough".

**WITH SASUKE **

Gaara just went into his orb of sand and he needed to keep him in there so Sasuke used his **Gokakyu no jutsu **in order to turn the sand to glass. Sasuke then went to the top of a wall charging chakra in his hand. He went through hand seals and shouted **CHIDORI. **

"Kakashi you didn't" Gai said. "Oh but I did" was the reply. "Ne, Sensei, wasn't that the jutsu you used on Zabuza back in the wave mission" asked a curious Naruto.

"What?" Gai asked shocked "you're team fought the infamous Zabuza?" Kakashi didn't answer; he kept his full attention on the fight.

The **Chidori **penetrated the glass orb which held the Jinchuriki and hit him in the right shoulder.

'What is this warm feeling' thought the red head. He put his hand to his shoulder and yelled "IT'S BLOOD, MY BLOOD".

Unfortunately for Temari she walked in just when the glass orb shattered and she was pelted with a few shards. Just then her other brother and sensei jumped down and ordered "Kankuro, Temari: take your brother out of her so he can heal. He's no use to us in that condition. They jumped away only for sasuke to follow suit.

"Naruto take Sakura and Shikamaru and go after Sasuke". "Hai" was his reply from the three genin. With that they took chase after their comrade.

**AFTER NARUTO AND SAKURA CAUGHT UP WITH GAARA **

"**N**aru**to… Uzu**mak**i" **said the half transformed Gaara.

**AUTHORS NOTES **

**WELL THERE'S TO CHAPTERS DOWN. I KNOW NOT THAT MUCH ACTION BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE THE NARUTO VS GAARA AND THAT CHAPTER WILL BE ALL ACTION. I WILL TRY TO HAVE IT UP BY FRIDAY.**


	3. Enter Akatsuki

**CHAPTER 3 **

**BATTLE A DEMON AND ENTER AKASTUKI**

"Sakura, you take Sasuke back to the village. I'll handle things here" stated her blond teammate. "No Naruto I won't leave you. Remember what Kakashi-sensei said, 'never leave your teammates behind'"

Sakura tried to reason. "Sakura, right now Sasuke needs medical attention, if we wait to long he may bleed out. Trust me, I'll take care of it" assured Naruto. "Right, thanks Naruto". With that she picked up Sasuke and fled. "N**OT S**O F**AS**T" the sand Jinchuriki tried to give chase but the leaf Jinchuriki stopped him with "**Sougonton: Oshi" (1), **causing the Jinchuriki to crash to the ground. (I'm not sure if this is the official title but I was searching Manga for a long time and lost patience.)

"Did you really think I let them leave to be brave? No, I let them leave do I wouldn't have to hold back" Naruto said while unleashing an incredible amount of killing intent. So much in fact it was actually visible. This caused Sakura to pass out, who was already half a mile away, and Gaara to hesitate. Even Orochimaru felt it back at the arena.

"**Taju: kage bushin no jutsu"** Naruto called out, summoning over 2000 shadow clones. They all started to throw shuriken at the half transformed Jinchuriki. He conveniently was able to block all of them and shot them back, dispersing about 500 clones. While all this was happening; the real Naruto had a clone sneak up behind Gaara and stick a kunai up his ass. When the suna shinobi felt this he hit the clone with his tail and the kunai exploded, causing the sand to deform and be less defensive. Naruto then removed his sun glasses to reveal his Rinnegan. He had the remainder of his clones do a barrage of kicks and punches. The clones were destroyed when Gaara did a complete transformation. Before Gaara could use the "**Forced sleep" **genjutsu; Naruto used a Jutsu of his own. "**Sougonton: Oshi" **he called out.

The giant Biju crashed to the earth in a crater. Gaara then fell unconscious due to the amount of trauma to the head.

"**YES, IM FREE AT LAST!!!" **shouted the Shukaku. "Son of a bitch, I can't use my Deva path because his attacks are all lethal and I don't want to kill him, my **Sougonton: Oshi** seems to do next to nothing, and I haven't finalized the contract with the toads yet. Fuck, I guess I'm stuck with the **Summoning jutsu".** He bit his hand and went threw the appropriate seals. After his palm hit the ground none other than the Chief toad himself appeared. _**"Jiraiya, where the hell are you, ya fucking pervert"**_ asked Gamabunta. "Chief, Pervy sage didn't summon you; I did" Naruto exclaimed. _**"Ha ha ha, very funny kid now where is he"**_ asked the toad, getting annoyed. "Listen you dumbass, except it or not I summoned you. If you don't believe me look over there" said the new summoner while pointing at the Shukaku.

"_**Shukaku the sand spirit. Very well kid I'll accept you for now. We should find a way to wake up the Jinchuriki so that Shukaku will go back" s**_aid the toad. "I have an idea, if we use a combo transformation we can cling on to him so that I can wake him up" Said Naruto. "_**Not a bad idea, kid". **_

Shukaku just got back on his feet. He shouted "**YOU BASTARDS, I'll KILL YOU. TAKE THIS "WIND STYLE: AIR BULLET". "**_**Water style: liquid bullet" **_retaliated the _**summon**_. "_**Come on kid, do it all ready" **_ordered the chief. "Right, Transform" shouted Naruto. He and the toad disappeared into the smoke and a Kyuubi appeared. The 'kyuubi' ran towards the Shukaku, dodging bullets of air as he approached. It clung unto the opposing Biju and then poofed into smoke, revealing the toad, and Naruto running towards Gaaras limp body. "Hey, wake up" the fellow Jinchuriki said while cocking back his fist, then punching him square in the face. He was actually hit so hard that he broke free from the sand and fell unto a tree.

"_**Looks like you got things from here kid, I'm leaving" **_Gamabunta said then poofed into a cloud. Too bad for Temari she was to close to the frog when it poofed away that it blew of her skirt. Naruto heard an "EEEP" and turned his head. He got an eye full of Temaris nearly naked lower half. He took off his jacket and jumped over to Gaara, picked him up and jumped over to Temari. He handed her Gaara and his jacket. "Here, take this. Anything is better then crossing the country half naked" he said. "Thanks' she replied. Just then Kankuro jumped into view ready for a fight. "Don't" said Temari. "He beat Gaara, let's just leave" she begged. He pondered for a minute then begrudgingly agreed then left with his siblings, leaving Naruto alone for his trek back to Konoha.

**NEXT DAY: HOKAGES FUNERAL**

"We are here today for the funeral of our falling Hokage and shinobi who died in the invasion" announced Sarutobi's old teammate; Homura. One by one shinobi and civilians alike came up to pay respect to the dead fire shadow. Once everybody went the two elders set the coffin ablaze, an honor that only Hokages get in the leaf village.

**TWO HOURS LATER: ICHIRAKU RAMEN **

"**H**ey old man, just give me the usual" said the blond in a mopie tone. "Coming right up Naruto" replied the ramen chef. "Hey Naruto" a familiar voice said. "Hey there Ero-senin, what're you doing?"

"Pack your bags Naruto; we're going on a mission". "What's the mission?" asked Naruto. "We are to convince my old teammate Tsunade to return to the village to be hokage". "How long are we going to be gone for?" "I don't know for sure but pack for about six months" was the reply he got. "Meet me at the village gate in three hours" Jiraiya said, starting to walk away. "Oh yeah, bring your Deva path as well. You don't know who we'll run into in six months time". With that the Gama sage walked away and Naruto started his meal off twenty bowls of ramen.

**THREE HOURS LATER **

_WITH JIRAIYA_

Jiraiya was standing at the gate for about five minutes before he saw Naruto walking up to him. "Ready to go Gaki?" asked the Super pervert. "Yeah" was his only reply before they walked out of the village in search of the legendary healer.

_WITH KAKASHI _

Kakashi was standing outside of a tea house waiting for his student to show up when he saw Asuma and Kurenai walking down the street. "Kakashi, what are you doing here?" asked Kurenai. "Oh me, I'm just waiting for someone". "It's unlike you to be waiting for someone else" Asuma said, joining the conversation. "Kakashi" asked the approaching Uchiha "it's not like you to be early". "Oh hey Sasuke" said the one eyed jonin. A man in the tea house gripped his cup slightly at the mention of the name, which did not go unnoticed by Kakashi. "I'm sorry Sasuke but trainings canceled for today" announced the jonin the poofed away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What are you doing back in this village, Itachi?" asked the bearded Jounin. "Asuma…, Kurenai…, it's been a long time" the ex-Anbu said in a monotone voice, completely ignoring the question. Itachi found himself being constricted by a tree. Kurenai started to come out off the tree with a kunai, prepared to stab her 'victim'. "Pathetic". In an instant Itachi was no longer the one being constricted, but Kurenai instead. "Did you honestly think that such a low level genjutsu would be enough to stop me?" Itachi asked as he was slowly moving a kunai closer to her head. The jounin bit her lip and drew blood in order to expel the genjutsu. She barely dodged the kunai as it took off a few strands of hair. For some reason Kisame was just standing there this entire time doing nothing.

"Kisame finish them off" ordered Itachi. "It's about time. "**Water style: water shark bomb jutsu" ** _"__**Water style: water shark bomb jutsu"**_both he and someone else called out at the same time. When the two jutsu collided it reveled to be Kakashi. "I know I asked you guy's to take care of them…" "…but I guess I got a little worried" continued his clone with a kunai to his senpais back.

"Kakashi…Hatake". Wind started to brew and leaves to twirl as the entire group grew silent.

"Talk, what are two rouge ninja like you doing in this village?" asked Kakashi with his sharingan revealed. It turned out that the Itachi in front of Kakashi was just a shadow clone, and the clone exploded, making Kakashis water clone explode as well. The real Itachi walked out from behind Kisame and the real Kakashi walked on to the water.

The two groups were staring off until "Quick close your eyes, don't look in his eyes" shouted Kakashi in panic. The two of them shut their eyes instantly, but Kakashi wasn't fast enough. "**Mangekyo sharingan"** Itachi said and his eyes turned from the usual three tomoes to a three prong shuriken. With that Kakashi was trapped within the ultimate genjutsu, **Tsukyomi. **After the genjutsu ended Kakashi fell to his knees, panting. "Kakashi what did he do to you?" asked Asuma. "He did the unthinkable". That's right, for seventy two hours he had to witness his old team burning…, his Icha Icha collection. "We are here for the legacy of the fourth Hokage" Itachi said.

"The Kyuubi, is that what Akatsuki is after?" The two nuke nin gave a shock expression, shocked at the fact that Kakashi knew not only their groups name, but their goals as well. "Kisame, Kakashi is coming with us. But we don't need the other two, get rid of them" ordered the Uchiha. Kisame ran at Asuma with his Samehada when he got a foot to the face. "**Konoha dai senpu"** said the newly arrived Jounin.

"Oh, and who are you?" asked Kisame. "The leaf village's handsome beast of battle, I'm Might Gai. I alerted the ANBU so all we have to do is hold them off. Kurenai, take Kakashi to the hospital, Asuma you be my back up". "Kisame we're moving out" said the Uchiha. He could tell the surprise on his partner's face so he elaborated. "We are not here to fight a full scale battle. Tempting as it may be it's not the way to do things". "Aw, and I was having so much fun". The two then Shushined away, leaving only a wake of water where they once stood.

**WITH JIRAIYA **

"Okay Gaki I think this is far enough from any villages, summon Gamabunta so you can seal the deal already" Jiraiya told Naruto. "Right". Naruto bit his thumbs and went through the hand seals then slammed his palm on the ground "Summoning Jutsu". In a cloud of smoke Gamabunta appeared. "_**WHAT IS IT THIS TIME YA BRAT?"**_ boomed his voice. "Hey chief toad, I just wanted to finalize the contract with you" answered the summoner. "_**Ya already did that brat. By defeating a fully transformed Jinchuriki by yourself you proved to me that your worthy of summoning us". **_"Come on chief your giving me to much credit, I couldn't have won without you". _**You and I both know that's not true, brat. You could of won, but he would have been killed by one of your techniques. Well if that's all than I'll take my leave". **_"Just one second 'Bunta" called out the super pervert, "I just thought you want to know something about your knew summoner". He threw up a Bingo book to Naruto who opened it up and held it in front of Gamabunta's eye.

**NAME: NARUTO UZUMAKI **

**NICKNAME: DEMON SLAYER**

**RANK: GENIN **

**AGE: 12**

**KNOWN JUSTU: SEXY JUTSU, KAGE BUSHIN, RASENGAN, SUMMONING JUTSU, SHINRA TENSEI, BANSHOU TEN'IN, AND SOUGONTON: OSHI. **

**LEVEL: A RANK **

**DEFEATED ZABUZA MOMICHI AND THE SHUKAKU SINGLE HANDEDLY IN FOUR MOVES. APRENTICE OF THE SANIN JIRAIYA. RANK WOULD BE HIGHER IF RANK WAS HIGHER.**

**WARNING: FLEE ON SIGHT, DO NOT ENGAGE. **

"Look's like your fight with Gaara is spreading like wild fire" said his mentor.

"_**You just keep on impressing me, gaki. I'll tell the other toads about your partnership with us". "**_Take care chief" Naruto said, and with that Gamabunta poofed away.

"Come on Naruto; let's go find a hotel, Gaki". "Right lets go Ero-senin" replied his student. "When are you going to stop calling me that in public?" "As soon as you stop peeping, Ero-Sennin".

**AUTHORS NOTES **

**I UNDERSTAND IT WASN'T THE MOST EXCITING CHAPTER BUT AT NARUTOS HIGHT YOU CANT REALLY DO MUCH AGAINST A FIFTY FOOT MONSTER. **

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE NARUTO FIGHTING KISAME.**

**LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME WHO YOU WANT FOR WHICH PATH. **

**IM NOT GOING TO DO THE FOURTH SEEING HOW IN MY FIC HIS BODY WAS BURNED ALONG WITH THE THIRD SO I WON'T DO THEM.**

**I ALREADY DECIDED WHO THE DEVA PATH WOULD BE, HOW HE DIED WILL BE FUCKING HILARIOUS. I WILL REVEAL WHO IT IS NEXT CHAPTER. **

**SO LEAVE ME A REVIEW TELLING ME WHO YOU WANT AND FOR WHAT.**


	4. Path's revealed

**CHAPTER 4**

**N**aruto was sitting in the motel room when he heard a knock at the door. "What, did she dump you already Pervy sage?" "When he opened the door he didn't see Jiraiya, no, who he saw was Itachi and his partner. "Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, what are you two doing here?" "You are to come with us, Naruto-kun" answered the shorter of the two. "I don't think so" he said while pulling out a scroll.

What came out was not what they were expecting, it was Madara Uchiha. "Mizukage-sama?" asked the ex mist nin in disbelief. Before he could react he was shot by **Ameterasu. ** He fell to the floor being consumed by the black flames.

"It seems that you have the Rinnegan, Naruto-kun. But I must ask, how did you manage to kill Madara-sama?" Itachi recognized this not only from his eyes, but also from the fact the Uchiha was covered in body piercing. "Well, funny story actually…"

**FLASHBACK **

Naruto was just pushed off the cliff by Jiraiya. When he failed to grab on to the rock the speed of his decent seemed to slow down, and then he was dragged into his mindscape.

_INSIDE HIS HEAD _

"**Well brat it looks's like you have the fabled doujutsu, the Rinnegan. All I will teach you about it for now is two things.**

**1. You are able to control up to six dead bodies at once as long as you're not fighting as well. If you are you can only control four. **

**2. The second thing I am going to teach you is a technique vital for our survival, it's called Shinra Tensei. It repels objects away from your body, in our current case the ground. Hopefully the repulse in force will temporary stop our decent so that when we land it will not be at a lethal speed. No get out of her before we die" **said the fox.

_BACK IN REALITY _

Narutos eyes shot open as he put his hands in front of himself and yelled **Shinra Tensei. **Unbeknownst to Naruto somebody was directly below him sitting on a rather sharp rock. The sudden gravity force caused the rock to go up his ass and out his back. This man happened to be Madara Uchiha, and the bottom of the cliff turned out to be his secret headquarters. Now Madara was not dead just yet but he was immobilized in a very painful matter. Naruto heard a voice in the back of his head say "**Kill this man. He is the on responsible for the attack on the village. He is also the head of an evil organization". **

Naruto then put his hand the Madara's chest and said "**Shinra Tensei" **and collapsed his heart, successfully killing him.

**END FLASHBACK **

"I find it hard to believe he would have died so easily. Very well Naruto-kun, you win for now. But we will be back" Itachi said as he approached to pick up Kisame. "I'm afraid I can't let you take him, Itachi. Kisame will my Asura path" Naruto said. When he heard somebody coming he quickly sealed up both Madara and Kisame so that they wouldn't see them. Lucky for him to since as soon as he put the scrolls on his belt the person appeared, and it was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"Itachi, I will kill you!" Sasuke roared as he charged him with a Chidori. "Hn, Chidori" Itachi said in an unimpressed voice as he just deflected the attack. Itachi grabbed his younger brother's arm and snapped his wrist, breaking Sasukes arm. Sasuke screamed in pain as Itachi let go of his arm. Naruto stood watching the entire ordeal and didn't interfere because he understood that this was a fight of honor. He soon regretted that decision as a saw Itachi activate the Mangekyo Sharingan. Less than a second later his teammate was on the floor unconscious.

At that moment Jiraiya appeared with the slut he was with on his shoulder. "So, you figured out it was a genjutsu" Itachi said rather than asked. After a quick "conversation" the toad sage summoned the toad mouth tract. Itachi than proceeded to run from the on coming wall of flesh, when he reached a dead end he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan again and used **Ameterasu** to blast a hole threw the mouth.

When Jiraiya went to seal up the remainder of the fames Naruto stopped him. "Ero-senin let me get this, I'm working on a new technique and it requires the flame". "Then just summon your Deva path and have him shoot out some" answered the sage rather annoyed. "Come on I just sealed him back up after I used him to kill Itachi's partner" replied the blond.

"You killed Kisame, I'm impressed. That's no small feat". "It's basically because I had the element of surprise. Apparently he use to be the Mizukage" "That make's sense" said Jiraiya. "Not to long ago the Mizukage ordered a purge of all Kekei Genkais. He must have done that since the Sharingan can't copy bloodlines so if they would rise against him they would have the upper hand. Well we better get out of here before the owner come to check on what's making the noise".

"Can we hurry to the outskirts all, I want to get Kisame turned to my Asura path soon".

**AUTHORS NOTES **

**YEP, MADARA IS HIS DEVA PATH. I DID THIS BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WAS FUCKING HILARIOUS TO KILL HIM FROM A ROCK GOING UP HIS ASS AND THE FACT HE'S A SON OF A BITCH FOR CHEATING DEATH. AND TO RUB IN SASUKE'S FACE LATER. **

**KISAME IS NOW THE ASURA PATH. **

**ONCE AGAIN I AM OPEN TO SUGGESTINS ABOUT WHO THE OTHER PATHS SHOULD BE, BUT NO HOKAGES. **

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Meeting of the Sanin

**CHAPTER 5**

**MEETING OF THE SANIN**

They have been traveling for a few months already and still no sign of Tsunade. It was late and they were getting hungry so they decided to stop at a bar for some food. Good thing they did to 'cause it turned out that it was the same pub that Tsunade and her assistant was in. "What the fuck are you doing here, pervert? And who the hell's the brat?" asked a slightly tipsy sanin. "He is my new apprentice and we are here to take you back to Konoha to be hokage" answered her old teammate. She stared at both of them for a while before saying, "What's wrong with his eyes?" Jiraiya dead panned at this. "Did you hear what I just said?" he asked dramatically. "Yes, and I refuse; now how about answering my question".

"He has the Rinnegan" he answered. This caused Shizune and Tsunade to spit out their drinks. "What the fuck did you just say? That doujutsu is only supposed to be a myth!" said Shizune shocked.

"It's all too real, but now onto more important matters. Why won't you become hokage?"

"All the hokages are fools", this caused Narutos ear to twitch. "They all die protecting the village. What a joke" said the busty sanin in disgust. "That's it" Naruto said slamming his hand on the table, "nobody disrespects the old man. You, me outside".

"Okay brat what are the rules?" asked the slug sanin. "If I win you have to admit you are wrong about the hokages and come back to Konoha. If you win I'll give you my wallet and apologize to you" said thee younger of the two. "Why the hell would I want a couple of bucks for?" she asked. Naruto held up his wallet to show that it was nearly over flowing. There is enough in there to pay off most of Tsunades debts. "Fine brat you're on" she said starting to charge him. That was a mistake. Naruto dodged the punch and put out his hand to the side of her fist and called out "**Shinra Tensei" **while given a punch of his own. This caused her to go spinning like a top into the nearest stand. "My cabbages!" yelled the stand owner in dismay.

Naruto picked up a cabbage that rolled over to hi and laid it out on his palm. "**Shinra Tensei"** he said, causing the cabbage to fly into Tsunades face. This caused Tsunade to get pissed off, Jiraiya and Shizune to burst out laughing, and Naruto had a stoic face on. (No I'm not making him emo, forget it.) "You bastard!" she yelled out charging him again only to get kick in the chin and sent into the air. Naruto appeared above her and shouted "**Shinra Tensei"**, sending her flying down to earth. When she landed she caused a crater to appear in the ground. She got up shakily and having Naruto walk over to her casually. "Do you concede, ba-chan" he asked in a half taunting tone. She responded by sweeping out his legs from under him. Naruto landed on one hand and kicked his opponent in the face, breaking her nose.

As blood gushed out of her nose she stood petrified. "What's the matter with her?" the blond asked. "She has fear of blood" answered Jiraiya. "Let me get this straight. She's a medic, and yet she fears blood. Well never heard that one before". "Help me get her back to the hotel and I'll tell you everything" said Shizune.

**ONE EXPLINATION LATER **

"And that's about it" she said. "So you're supposed to meet up with Orochimaru in a week right. I'm sure we can think of something before that" said the pervert.

**SEVEN DAYS LATER**

Orochimaru was walking over to the meeting spot with his apprentice when he realized the Tsunade wasn't alone. "It's a shame that you decided to break our agreement, Tsunade-hime. Kabuto you take care of the others, I'll take care of my old team" ordered the body jumping snake. "Yes, Lord Orochimaru". With that Kabuto charged Naruto and Shizune. Shizune tried shooting poisoned needles at him but was blocked by the oddly shaped kunai. When Kabuto was about to slash at them Naruto held out his hand and said "**Shinra Tensei". ** This propelled Kabuto into his master. When he stood up he heard screaming. "Kabuto you son of a bitch, get the fuck off my arms!" Kabuto then realized that he was standing on Orochimaru's dead arms. "I'm sorry, Lord Orochimaru". "Just kill them already Kabuto".

When Kabuto stood up he felt something tugging at his body "**Banshou Ten'in", **and went flying towards the blond Genin. Right before he collided with him he was struck with a **Rasengan. **He was sent spiraling into a rock. On impact the silver haired apprentice coughed up a healthy dose of blood. Luckily for Kabuto he has a regenerating ability, so he didn't die from the **Rasengan. **"I figured out your weakness, Naruto-kun" stated Kabuto. "You have to wait five seconds between each attack. I figured this out with your last attack. You waited about five seconds after you activated that weird jutsu before even moving again. So all I have to do is catch you at an interval and you're as good as dead".

Naruto now was deeply worried. About five minutes into the fight and his opponent already figured out his moves. Luckily for Naruto, Orochimaru wasn't fairing much better. He didn't have the use of his hands plus he was up against the two other Sanin. Now this isn't to say that Jiraiya and Tsunade went uninjured, quite the opposite. Tsunade was covered in bruises and Jiraiya had cuts all over his face and a broken rib. Before Kabuto could attack, his master ordered Kabuto over to perform the summoning jutsu. This gave Naruto the opportunity he needed in order to test out his new jutsu.

As soon as the summons appeared the blond jumped in front of Manda and went through some complex seals. When he finished he called out "**Ninpo: Kamiarashi" (**Ninja art: Divine storm**). **

Suddenly a great storm started that was only affecting Orochimaru's side. Heavy rain that felt like golf balls pelted the Sanin. Then a huge wind blew him off of his giant summon, breaking his dead arm so that a bone was sticking out. The snake sanin broke out in screams of pain and anguish. To top it off a lightning bolt hit the summon, dispersing it. Luckily for Kabuto he was not on top of the snake so the storm jutsu only slightly damaged him.

He was going to charge the group but his master called out "No Kabuto, we're leaving. You won for now but I will find a way to heal my arms, and the leaf village will fall" said the Sanin as he disappeared into the ground. Just then Naruto collapsed. "Naruto!" everybody yelled while running over to him. After examining him Tsunade announced that it was just a case of chakra exhaustion and he'll be fine.

Tsunade then picked up Naruto and lead the other two back towards the hotel, but not before slipping a certain necklace into his pocket.

**BACK AT THE HOTEL **

Naruto was starting to wake up. He found himself back in the hotel room and remembered that they won. When he sat up he saw nobody in the bedroom and decided to check the next room. (They are in a five room suite, not a crappy one room hotel). "Look who's finally awake" said the super pervert. "How long was I out for?" asked the Rinnegan user groggily. "About a day now. Tsunade decided that she will be coming back to the village with us to become hokage" answered his mentor. "Hn, so I guess we can count this mission as a success then". "We'll be leaving now so pack your stuff, Tsunade is waiting for us with her apprentice in the lobby for us".

And with that they headed back to Konoha.

**AUTHORS NOTES **

**WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE CHAPTER? **

**PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT NARUTO TO LEAVE ON HIS TRAINING TRIP EARLY, OR IF YOU WANT HIM TO GO ON THE RETRIEVAL MISSION. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW IF NARUTO GOES ON THE MISSION SASUKE WILL DIE AND IF HE DOSEN'T SASUKE WILL GET AWAY. **

**SO LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME WHICH YOU WANT. **

**THE TRIP WILL HAVE HIM TRAINING HIS DOUJUTSU.**


	6. Filler chapter

**CHAPTER 6**

**SHIKAMARUS REVENGE (This is a filler chapter)**

It was the day after the group returned to the village and Naruto was walking to Ichiraku for lunch when he ran into his sensei. "Hey Naruto, when did you get back?" he asked casually. "Just yesterday" he replied. "Is that so?" Next thing Naruto knew he couldn't move. "**Shadow possession jutsu **success" he heard somebody say. "Shikamaru, what the hell do you think your doing?" he asked rather angrily.

"Thanks for your help Kakashi" Shikamaru said ignoring Naruto. "Don't worry about it" the jounin said while flipping the page. "Answer my question you son of a bitch!" the blond shouted at him.

"God you're loud. This is payback for the incident back at the chunin exams" he said. "So you're doing this because _you _stripped your opponent?" "You started it" the Nara stated. "It's my fault you made the sand ninja get naked in front of the audience _how_?" the blond asked. "Enough talk, lets get this over with before my mom catches me" he said. "You coming Kakashi?" Shikamaru asked the jonin. "Of course, I wouldn't want to miss this" he said as excitedly as Naruto ever heard him. "Wait, wouldn't miss what? What are you guys going to do to me?" he asked worriedly. He couldn't even get to his paths since he needs to move in order to summon them.

After some walking they arrived at the hot springs, the genin then realized what they were going to do. "Listen Shikamaru don't do this, you will not like the circumstances" he warned. "Nice try Naruto, but I'm still not going to let you go" he said while advancing, causing Naruto to do the same. He caused Naruto to walk directly into the girl's side. Immediately somebody saw him and went to strike. Since Naruto has the Rinnegan he can do the basic jutsu without hand seals, so right before the girl nailed him in the nuts he replaced himself with… Shikamaru. He received the full force of the kick and fell to the floor holding his manhood. Then out of the group of girls his mom stepped out, "Shikamaru, what the fuck do you think your doing here?" she asked rhetorically while pulling a wooden spoon out of nowhere.

Outside Kakashi saw Naruto running away while shouting "I'll se you back stabbing sons of bitches in hell!" Kakashi then made a huge mistake and went inside to see what happened. Someone then shouted look there's another one!" After the women were done betting them up they were placed in intensive care for three weeks, and when Shikamaru was released he was chewed out by his mom.

**AUTHORS NOTES **

**I WANTED TO PUT THIS IN AN ACTUALL CHAPTER BUT COULDN'T THINK OF A WAY TO PUT IT IN AND STILL MAKE SENSE SO THIS WILL HAVE TO KEEP YOU OCCUPIED TILL I UPLOAD THE ACTUAL CHAPTER WEDNESDAY. **

**SO FAR THE POLL FOR "IF HAVE NARUTO GO ON THE MISSION AND KILL SASUKE OR LEAVE EARLY" IS THIS**

**KILL- 2**

**GO ON MISSION BUT LET LIVE -1**

**HAVE HIS MOTHER AND SISTER ALIVE -1**

**SO FAR KILLING SAUKE IS WINNING SO IF THE STATS DON'T CHANGE BY THEN SASUKE DIES**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 **

**QUICK NOTE: Some people asked me "why did Tsunade choose to come back?" If you read the earlier parts of the chapter you'd be able to see that I said if Tsunade lost the fight she had to return. Well she got her ass kicked so she lost.**

It was a happy day for shinobi and citizens alike; it was the day their new Hokage gets sworn in to office. After the speech she called the genin that made it to the finals into her office.

"After listening to the judges and much consideration, I've decide who will be promoted to Chunin. So when I call your name please come up. First is Shikamaru Nara" Tsunade said while holding out a chunin vest. The lazy genius muttered something about "troublesome" and walked up to claim his vest. "And Naruto Uzumaki" she said while repeating the process. Naruto could hardly contain his excitement as he went forward to get his vest. "Thank you Hokage-sama" he said. Tsunade decided to savor this moment seeing how this was probably going to be the only time he wasn't going to call her Ba-chan.

"Congratulations to those who made it to chunin, for those who didn't try again next year" she drawled out, obviously not caring who made it or not. "What about me!?" the arrogant Uchiha shouted. "What about you?" she responded coolly. "Why aren't I getting promoted while the dobe dose?!" She answered "I read the information on your fight and even listened to the judges and jonins opinions on it. Apparently not only did you not complete your fight, but when the invasion started you chased after the wounded sand ninja instead of helping to protect the village. The only person willing to pass you was your sensei, Kakashi". Sasuke was shaking with rage, 'how dare she not promote me?' he thought to himself. "I demand you promote me now!" he shouted in her face. The busty blond whipped the spit of her face and called the ANBU guards. "Escort him to his home please" Tsunade commanded.

When the two guards sushined away she dismissed the Chunin and genin. On his way to the ramen stand he sensed somebody was tailing him and he called out "Come out Sasuke". As the genin walked out of the shadows he said "fight me dobe, I'll prove who is stronger". His answer was not what he wanted, "No Sasuke I won't fight you. I can get reprehended for fighting a shinobi of lower rank, go home". Naruto began to walk of when he heard Sasuke running toward him, he turned around and sighed. The blond held out his hand and said "**Shinra Tensei", **causing the Uchiha to fly backwards. Naruto quickly created a shadow clone and ran towards the Hokage tower. When Sasuke got out of the ruble he thought he saw Naruto standing there but it was only a shadow clone. Being the prideful bastard that he is gave chase to 'Naruto'.

**AT THE HOKAGE TOWER **

Tsunade was just getting ready to sneak out when somebody came through the doors. "Oh Naruto, what do you want?" she asked. "Ba-chan, Sasuke just attacked me pissed at the fact I was promoted. He was ranting on about being stronger or something. Just keep an eye on him, okay?" he told her. "Yes, and thanks for coming to me right away. By the way where is Sasuke right now?" the hokage asked. Naruto smirked then answered, "He's chasing my **shadow clone".** Then he walked out.

**WITH SASUKE **

Said bastard just chased the shadow clone into training grounds 7, where their team trains. Suddenly 'Naruto' stopped in his tracks. Thinking that he got an opening Sasuke threw a Kunai at his teammates back, but instead of bleeding he just poofed into smoke. It took Sasuke a minute to realize he's been chasing a clone all day, and realized this he shouted "NARUTO!" to the heavens. Just then he heard people in the bushes and told them to come out, they turned out to be none other then the sound four. "What do you want?" he asked in a superior tone. "We are here on orders of Orochimaru to bring you to him" the one with six arms said.

"You guys are with Orochimaru? I'm coming with you, I can't get stronger in this village" he said. "Well this is a pleasant surprise; we were expecting some sort of resistance. Met us outside the gate by midnight" the same man said, and they Shushined away. Sasuke then headed back to his house to pack his stuff.

**TEN O' CLOCK: BY THE VILLAGE GATE**

Sakura was sitting on a bench by the gate when she heard somebody walking up to the gate. She looked up and saw that it was Sasuke with his pack on. "This is the only path out of the village. Are you going on a mission?" she asked. "No" he answered bluntly, "I'm going to Orochimaru". "If you leave I'll scream" she threatened. Before she could think she was hit on the back of the neck and passed out. Sasuke then placed her further in the village so somebody would find her. After doing that he headed out of the village in hopes of finding Orochimaru.

When Sasuke got about fifty meters out of the village he was confronted by the sound four again. "You're early, that's good. Now we can start the ritual" the fat man said. "What ritual?" asked the Uchiha. "We are going to upgrade your curse mark. I order to do that you need to take one of these pills and be put in a barrel that we're going to summon" answered the two headed dude.

**DAWN: BACK IN THE VILLAGE **

Kotetsu and Izumo were walking down the street with a bunch of books when they saw a pink haired girl lying on a bench. Izumo went to wake her up and she shot up shouting "Don't Sasuke!" The two gave each other a look before asking Sakura what happened. After they got the story from her they ran to the Hokage in order to tell her what they just learned.

"WHAT?" shouted the Hokage after repeating the message, "Get me Naruto and Shikamaru now" she ordered. When the two chunin arrived they were their mission. "Got it Ba-chan, but I can't promise that he'll be brought back alive" Naruto said before leaving with Shikamaru to assemble a team.

"Who are we getting first, Shikamaru?" asked the blond. "Were getting Chouji since we need a heavy hitter, I also suggest we get a team of at least three other people since Sasuke would have somebody guards" he replied. "Sounds like a good plan to me" Naruto said. After collecting the same team as the canon they stopped at the gate to formulate a plan and to take stock, after both were done they headed out to 'retrieve' Sasuke.

**AUTHORS NOTES **

**I KNOW I SAID WEDNESDAY BUT DUE TO DIFFICULTIES NOBODY WAS ABLE TO UPDATE YESTERDAY SO THIS IS TO KEEP YOU BUSY. **

**DUE TO POPULAR DEMAND SASUKE DIES. THE "EPIC" FIGHT IS NEXT TIME.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. Death of a comrade

**CHAPTER 8**

**DEATH OF A COMRADE**

Naruto finally caught up to Sasuke at the valley of the end, he was standing on the Shodaime head while Sasuke was standing on top of Madara Uchiha. "Sasuke, come back to the village now and I won't have to kill you" Naruto said while activating the **Rin'negan**. (I figured since it's a Doujutsu you can turn it on and off). "Why would I want to go back to that pathetic village?" the Uchiha asked arrogantly. "So I take it as a no then" the blond said while jumping over to the Uchiha. When he got close enough Sasuke saw that Naruto eyes were different, "What the hell happened to your eyes?" he asked. "Did you honestly believe that the Uchiha had the only Doujutsu? Don't make me laugh" Naruto said while delivering a punch to the face, sending him over the face of the cliff. Before the duck ass hit the ground he activated his curse mark level on and used a fire jutsu to break the fall.

"If this is all you got Uchiha then I won't have to even use my paths" he said tauntingly. This enraged the emo and he activated his **Sharingan** and charge up a **Chidori. "**Pathetic" the Chunin said and held out his hand "**Shinra Tensei". **This propelled Sasuke back twenty feet while trying to break his journey by sticking his **chidori **into the ground. "Pathetic Sasuke, Pathetic" Naruto said. Before Sasuke could get up he called out "**Sougonton: Oshi**", this caused the emo to be crushed into the ground by a crater; breaking one of his arms. Sasuke cried out in pain from his broken arm, while this was going on Naruto was walking over to said bastard.

The blond stepped on his ex-teammates broken arm and said, "Do you know why you are weak, it has nothing to do with hatred or being held back. The answer is you don't try hard enough. You think just because your pretty little eye sees a jutsu that means you mastered it, you need practice and hard work to become strong. Thinking everything should be handed to you is what's making you weak, fact of the matter is I don't think I ever saw you train. Your weak Uchiha and it's time you died". Naruto was charging a Rasengan to plunge into Sasukes head but he used a replacement, he felt a burning sensation in his right arm and saw a kunai was lodged in there. He pulled it out, ashamed he fell for such a basic technique. When he looked up he saw Sasuke has transformed into some kind of beast. The beast spoke saying "Now the fight can begin".

Naruto laughed at this "Fight, you think this is a fight? This is slaughter. Even in your strongest form you're still at a disadvantage with that broken arm, even if your arm wasn't broken you still couldn't beat me". The Uchiha growled at this, who was he to tell him he was weak. He is the Rookie of the year and Naruto was the dobe. Before his thoughts could go any further he felt a huge pain in his gut, Sasuke looked down and saw a Shuriken was lodged in his stomach. Sasuke was currently resisting the urge to cough up blood right now. He went to pull it out but before he could he found himself flying towards his enemy. "**Banshou Ten'in"** and right before he made contact head first into himhe was hit again, but this time by a "**Rasengan". **Not only was he getting damaged by the Rasengan but the shuriken in his stomach was getting pushed in deeper and deeper, and soon it popped out of his back.

It finally dawned on him that Naruto was holding back all this time and if he was to win he would have to use his ultimate technique, but he couldn't. Naruto Shushined over to him and picked him up by his throat. "It's about time I stop playing around, I don't know if you have reinforcements coming so I think I'll kill you now. **Shinra Tensei"** the blond said collapsing the Uchihas wind pipe. He then slammed him into the cliff and said **Shinra Tensei**, lodging Sasuke into the cliff wall. Said bastard tried gasping for air but was futile. "You only have about a minute left to live so why don't I take away the thing you hold dear" Naruto said while taking out a kunai. He put it in one of Sasukes eye sockets and used it to pluck out his Sharingan eye, and did the same to the other one as well.

"What a pity, your last moments in life and you don't even have your precious eyes to comfort you any more" he said while putting the eyes into a sealing scroll. Now Naruto wasn't sloppy, he knew that if he left the eyes Orochimaru or someone else could implant them into their own heads. When his old teammate finally suffocated, Naruto put the body in a scroll as well and headed back to Konoha.

**LEAF VILLAGE HOSPITAL **

Tsunade just finished treating the other members of the team when Shizune burst into the hospital saying that Naruto was back. Less then a minute later Naruto arrived at the hospital and saw Tsunade. "Hey ba-chan, think you can patch this up? The teme caught me off guard" Naruto said while holding up his arm. "That's all, a little cut on your arm. I didn't think it was possible that somebody would come back with less injuries then Shikamaru" the Hokage said. After she placed a bandage on the younger blond she asked where Sasuke was. Naruto took out two scrolls, handed them to her and walked off. The busty Hokage looked at the scrolls for a second; she didn't really think Naruto would really kill him.

After running into both Sakura and Kakashi-sensei then explaining to them both what happened on the mission he went to Ichiraku for some lunch. When he started his eighth bowl his mentor Jiraiya entered the ramen shack. "Hey Naruto, how's it going?" he asked in his usual voice. "Nothing much" he said while inhaling some Ramen. "I heard that you killed Sasuke, is that true" the old man asked. This caught the Ramen owner's attention but pretended like he wasn't listening. "Why are you acting like nothings wrong Naruto" Jiraiya asked. "Because I did nothing wrong. Sasuke was going to go to Orochimaru, I tried talking him out of it but it didn't work. If I didn't kill him we would have a second Orochimaru on our hands, and after all that's happened that's the last thing we need" the blond said coolly.

Teuchi relaxed, happy that Naruto didn't kill his teammate out of cold blood. "Well naruto in one week we're going on a three year training trip for you to better work on your Doujutsu" explained the super pervert. "I'm not all that surprised" Naruto said before starting another bowl. "Oh and why is that" he asked. "Because recently whenever I come to eat here you always need me for something. First it was pushing me off a cliff, then it was finding your old teammate, now it's leaving the village for training" he explained finishing the bowl. After placing the bowl on the table he said "Thanks for the ramen Ero-senin", then quickly. When Jiraiya turned around he saw the counter pilled high with empty ramen bowls. "DAMN YOU NARUTO" the sage shouted while pulling out his wallet.

When Jiraiya finally caught up with Naruto he demanded Naruto gave him the money that he just spent. "Why the fuck should I?" he asked. His response was "Because I paid for your meal brat" he shouted. "What about all the times you made me pay for yours? Or all the times you spent all my money on hookers?" he fired back. "Fine I'll let it slide this time, but don't expect me to be so nice next time" Jiraiya said while storming off.

**VILLAGE GATE: NEXT WEEK**

Everybody Naruto knew was there to see him off, except Sakura who was still moping about Sasukes death. After they all said their goodbyes Naruto and his mentor walked off, not to see the village again for three years.

**AUTHORS NOTES **

**NEXT CHAPTER NARUTO WILL RETURN TO KONOHA. **

**ALSO PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT NARUTOS NEW HOME TO BE HIDDEN UNDERGROUND LIKE IN MY OTHER STORY, OR FOR IT TO BE IN THE MOUNTAIN. **

**IT WILL BE ANNOUNCED NEXT CHAPTER WHICH WILL BE OUT IN A WEEK. IF I GET NO REVIES THEN I'LL DECIED. **

**SO PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
